


Convenience Store Angel

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan who had checked the time on his phone looked up at the cashier. He blinked. It felt as time had stopped. The cashier had a soft smile on his beautiful face, and those eyes. Why did Jeonghan’s heart hurt? Why was the cashier shining?





	Convenience Store Angel

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests here. read the rules https://twitter.com/lietothedevil/status/982872304471433217
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: super cute cafe employee/waiter/cashier and a customer falls in love at first sight with that cafe employee  
> Ship: Jihan

Jeonghan yawned into his hand. He was so damn tired but he still needed to stay up. Coffee, energy drink, food. He needed them all.

“Welcome,” a soft voice said, as Jeonghan walked into the convenience store. Jeonghan nodded back, going straight for the aisle with the energy drinks. Grabbing a few, he placed them in his hand basket.

He turned. Food was next. He had ramen at home but that wouldn’t do. He needed something else. Jeonghan’s eyes lit up at the hot food section. Thank god they had things still. He picked up a few boxes and a few packages. College life style.

He’d have to stop by a coffee shop on his way back. Coffee from a convenience store, even if it was a 7-11 wasn’t on. He put his basket on the counter.

“Studying for finals?”

Jeonghan who had checked the time on his phone looked up at the cashier. He blinked. It felt as time had stopped. The cashier had a soft smile on his beautiful face, and those eyes. Why did Jeonghan’s heart hurt? Why was the cashier shining?

If Jeonghan wasn’t so stunned by the looks of the cashier, he’d realize that the lights were shining right on him, making him look like an angel.

After a few moments of silence, the cashier’s smile dropped. “Are you ok?”

Sputtering, Jeonghan replied, “Ye-yes. Just brain dead. Finals man.”

A grin came back to his face, his lips curling so prettily. “Agreed. I hate finals.” He finished ringing Jeonghan up. “I hope you don’t die before it’s over.” Bowing, he handed the bag over. “Have a nice night.”

“Yea,” Jeonghan said softy. He waited until the cashier came back up, catching a glimpse of his name tag. Joshua. American?

Jeonghan walked out in a daze, his heart still pounding. Joshua. A pretty name for a pretty person. He’d have to come back to the this convenience store.


End file.
